Taken Love
by InLoveWithAFallenAngel
Summary: A normal weekend with her daughter turns into something much much worse for Bella Swan. What would you do if your whole world was taken from you? Rated T for mild language, strong emotions, and mentions of abuse. AH


**Summery: A normal weekend with her daughter turns into something much much worse for Bella Swan. What would you do if your whole world was taken from you? AH**

**As of right now this is just going to be a one-shot, but if you like it and want me to make a story out of it then I will. Just review and let me know. If I do make it story then this will most likely be towards the beginning but not the first chapter. Also I will probably change the name or something. Anyway, that's all for now.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just like to use them for your entertainment ;)**

**Warning:**** You may need tissues.**

* * *

**BPOV**

_I used to complain that my weekends were boring. There was pretty much a set routine most of the time. This weekend was different though and I will never, ever complain again for as long as I live._

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I awoke to the sound of my daughter's voice begging me to get up. I look at the clock on my bedside table and see that it's 8:00 in the morning.

_It's an hour later than last Saturday at least. _I thought to myself. Knowing that I won't be able to go back to sleep I get up.

"Alright. Alright. I'm up." I say as I sit up in my bed. As soon as I see her I can't help but stare for a moment.

Charlotte Ann Swan. My Daughter. My little flower. She looks just like a little me with her brown hair and eyes. We have the same heart-shaped faces; hers more rounded because of her young age. She is four years old and stubborn just her mother. She can be a handful sometimes, but she's my entire world. I'll never forget how she came to be. I was 22 years old. A couple of friends invited me to a bar and I decided to go and have some fun. I ended up drinking way too much and going home with a guy I barely knew. Let's just say I got out of there and drove myself home as soon as I was lucid enough to realize what had happened that night.

I didn't even know his name and I never saw him again. I ended up missing my next period and freaking out. I went to the store and bought five different pregnancy tests. They were all positive and I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do except make a doctor's appointment to make sure I was actually pregnant. When I went in for my appointment they took some blood and when it was confirmed they did an ultrasound. I was about a month along and when the doctor showed me the little bean on the screen I fell in love instantly. My parents had taken it surprisingly well and helped me a great deal since I was going to be a single parent.

"Mommy, why you stawe?" Charlotte asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. She was looking at me liked I'd lost my mind. Probably since all I was doing was staring at her with a big smile on my face.

"Because I love you very very much little flower." I tell her.

She giggles and jumps off my bed saying, "I wub you too mommy." as she leaves my room. I smile and shake my head as she stumbles into the doorframe on the way out.

My little flower was so clumsy. She got that from me too. When I was little I used to always have to go to the hospital for one accident or another. I was hoping my daughter wouldn't get my accident prone genes when she was born, but she did. She's done everything from falling off of the jungle gym at the park, to tripping over thin air. I've had to take her to the hospital more times than I can count. She's broken her arm, her leg, and one of her fingers; sprained both of her ankles, and one of her wrists. She always has bruises because her skin is so delicate and she keeps bumping into tables and chairs and just about everything else.

Recently though, anytime I bring her in to the hospital for something the staff give me the strangest looks. I don't understand why, it's not like I'm the one doing this to her. I could never hurt my baby. Ever since that first ultrasound she means everything to me. She is my entire world. She is the reason for the joy and happiness in my life.

Snapping out of my mental ramblings I head to the kitchen to start breakfast. "What would you like for breakfast little flower?" I call to Charlotte who is sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

She gets off of the couch and comes into the kitchen and in her adorable little voice exclaims "Pancapes!" while throwing her arms out wide and managing to hit a chair and the table. Ouch. "Mommy!" she cries running to me.

"Oh, my poor baby. Let me see." She holds out her little arm to me and I kiss it to make her feel better. I know she's going to have a bruise later. "You have to be more careful little flower; mommy doesn't like it when you get hurt."

"Okay mommy, I try." Charlotte says completely happy again. She goes back to watch her cartoons while I get to work on breakfast.

After breakfast I decided to take Charlotte grocery shopping since we needed a few things. When we got back I saw that there was a message on the answering machine. I pressed play as I started putting things away and Charlotte went to go play in her room.

"_**One new message. Saturday, July 7. 10:30am."**_

"_Hello Miss Swan, this is Miss Mallory; Dean of Medicine from the hospital. We need you and your daughter Charlotte to come by the hospital today. There is an important issue that must be discussed. Please go to the front desk and ask for me. Thank you. Goodbye."_

_Well that's strange. I've never gotten calls from the hospital before; let alone the dean of medicine._ I think to myself as I go to get Charlotte ready to take to the hospital as soon as I'm done putting the groceries away.

The drive to the hospital was quick and uneventful. When we get there I find a parking space, get Charlotte out of the car, and carry her inside.

"Can I help you?" The nurse at the front desk asks when I walk up.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm here to see Miss Mallory." I say hoping to get this over done with as fast as possible so I can take my little flower back home for her nap. The nurse taps in a few things on her computer and tells me to take a seat and that I will be able to see Miss Mallory shortly.

"Mommy why we at hospital?" Charlotte asks. She's always been very curious.

"A lady named Miss Mallory wants to talk to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know baby, but we'll find out soon okay?"

"Okay mommy."

The nurse calls my name a moment later and says that I can see Miss Mallory now. The nurse also tells me that her office is down the hall across from the clinic since I had no idea where it was. I make my way to her office with Charlotte and knock on the door a few times.

"Come in." came the brisk response from the other side of the door. I open the door and get a look at the room for the first time. The office is very professionally decorated but lacks personal touch. Overall the room says _cold_.

"Please have a seat." Miss Mallory, I'm assuming, says. "I'm Miss Mallory; Dean of Medicine and this is Dr. Johnson." I knew who the doctor was already. He was the one who always took care of Charlotte when I brought her in. "Dr. Johnson is going to take Charlotte for awhile while we talk." Miss Mallory continued.

"Sure. No problem." I agree. I trusted the doctor very much. "Charlotte, I'm going to give you to Dr. Johnson for a little bit while I talk to Miss Mallory, okay little flower?

"Okay mommy." She responds with a smile as Dr. Johnson picks her up and takes her out of the room. I turn back to Miss Mallory ready for this meeting to be over because I have a bad feeling about all of this already.

There is a moment of silence and I use it to get a good look at Miss Mallory. She is dressed in a dark grey suit and white blouse. Her makeup is done to perfection and her hair is in a tight bun; not a hair out of place. She is very pretty but, just like her office, her whole look says _cold_. Even her voice was sharp when she was talking a moment ago.

"Miss Swan, I'm sure you are wondering why you are here today." It was a statement, not a question. I answered anyway.

"Yes I was actually. I've never gotten a call from the hospital before. What is all this about?"

Her next sentence shocks me. "This is about your child's wellbeing."

"Charlotte? What about her wellbeing?" I asked totally confused.

"Miss Swan, are you aware that your daughter has been to this hospital more times than is normal for her age? Are you aware that she has been here more times than the average adult?"

"Yes I figured as much. She's a very clumsy child." It was true. I had no idea what that had to do with anything. I mean she couldn't possibly be accusing me of…"Are you trying to say that I'm abusing my daughter?" I am completely taken aback. How dare she!

Miss Mallory starts again, "Miss Swan, I have been informed by my staff that she has been injured more times in a month than is normal. I had no choice but to take action on behalf of the safety of the child."

"What kind of action?" I ask; my bad feeling getting ten times worse every second more I sit there.

"I've had to alert Child Protective Services and they have sent down one of their agents to take the child out of your home until an investigation can prove whether there have been signs of abuse or not." She said calmly.

"What! You can't take my daughter! Not my baby!" I was practically yelling now, but I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. She just said that they were taking my baby away from me because they thought that I was abusing her! Like hell were they taking her from me. "You are not taking her away from me." I say with as much venom as I can.

"I am afraid you have no choice in the matter Miss Swan. Now if you'll follow me I will take you to your daughter so you can say goodbye before they take her." Miss Mallory says as she stands up and heads for the door. It takes me a moment to get my body to move, but when I do all I want is to wrap my baby in my arms and never let go.

We walk across to the clinic and go into the staff lounge which is empty except for Dr. Johnson, Charlotte, and a man I've never seen nor met before. Miss Mallory quietly tells me that his name is Mr. Kent and that he is the one who is taking my daughter. As soon as I see Charlotte I run up to her, kneel down to her level, and pull her close to me. I can't stop the tears that start to fall.

She hugs me back for a minute before pulling back slightly and asking, "Mommy, why you cwying?"

I can't help but cry harder as I try to explain to her what's happing as simply as I can. "Baby, listen to me okay? You have to go with this man. He's going to take you away." I try to explain through my tears.

Charlotte looks at me for a moment then starts to cry as well. "Why mommy; don't you wub me anymores?" That one sentence breaks my heart.

"Yes baby I love you. I love you very very much little flower. I don't want them to take you but I don't have a choice. I promise that I _will_ get you back. No matter what. Can you promise me something too?" I wait for her to nod before I continue. "I want you to promise me that you'll be good okay? I want you on your best behavior until I see you again."

"Okay mommy, I pwomise." She whispers brokenly through her tiny little tears.

I pull her to me once more for one last hug for who knows how long. All the while crying harder than I've ever cried before. "I love you so much my little flower. I'll never stop loving you." I say to her hoping that she'll know just how much I mean it.

"I wub you too mommy." She says and I drink it in knowing it's the last time I'll hear it for awhile. Mr. Kent pulls my daughter from my arms and starts to walk to the door.

"Mommy!" My baby cries for me; struggling in the man's arms.

_I can't do this. I can't let them take my baby. _I start to run towards them wanting to get her back. Before I can get to my daughter though, I am being restrained my two security guards I didn't even realize came in the room.

"Nooooo! My baby!" I scream just wanting my daughter back. I struggle and fight as hard as I can to try and get to her. "Charlotte!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" She screams and screams; tears flowing down her face. Mr. Kent finally manages to open the door. He steps through and closes it behind him. My daughter's voice is now muffled slightly, but I can still hear her calling for me and my heart shatters. Her cries grow softer and softer before I can no longer her them…and I know she's gone.

I stop fighting and the guards release me. I fall to the floor; my legs no longer able to support my weight. I just sit there as I sob; my body shaking violently. _Not my baby. Not my baby._ I can't help thinking that over and over again.

My daughter.

My little flower.

My Charlotte.

My whole world.

Gone.

Taken from me.

My heart broke into a million pieces and nothing would be able to put them back together again, except having my daughter back safe in my arms.

I sat on the floor and cried and cried for I don't know how long. It could have been minutes or hours. I didn't know. I didn't care. I was broken and I was in pain. They had not only taken my reason for happiness…but they had taken my love too.

_I __**will **__get you back Charlotte. No matter what…_

* * *

**Yeah I know not the happiest story, but it was begging me to be written. Anyway, again if you want me to turn it into a full story just let me know. I might just do it regardless, but it's nice to have some feedback.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**~~~Peace~~Love~~Happiness~~~**


End file.
